Goodbye for Now
by Jimberly
Summary: Oneshot. This is just how I thought Mello and Near's encounter SHOULD have been like. Sliight yaoi, fluff. Rated T because of a TINY swear. I watered Mello down a bit, hah.


Disclaimer: I OWN DEATH NOTE AND ALL OF ITS CONTENT. [end sarcasm]

{Mello's thoughts are in _italics_. Kay?}

[while Halle's in the shower]

"What are you going to do, live in the bathroom? It's okay with me, I don't mind having you here," Halle smiled as she stepped out of the shower, no towel.  
_Ugh, what a whore… I'll scare her a little, get this girl in line.  
_"Halle, go back to headquarters." Mello ordered.  
"What? I've got no reason to go back there now." Halle stated, rather harshly.  
_Blondes..._ "Make one up. Go back." he ordered.  
"Okay, okay… just stop pointing that thing at me." Halle said nervously.  
_Serves you right, you little… never mind. Time to go on with my plan…_

[In the hallway]

_I can't wait for us to meet, Near… I have some unfinished business with you…  
__I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. But I can't admit that you're my weakness…_

"Welcome, Mello." Near said in his small, monotone voice. Though it was monotone,  
Mello heard a slight happy in Near's voice that he hadn't really heard before…

_Is he happy to see me? Is he trying to make me more sympathetic? Near…_

Everyone pulls out their guns, ready to shoot the intruder.  
"Drop your weapons. That goes for everybody. Put your guns down – there's no need to shed any blood here," Near ordered.  
"B-but, Mello killed the other SPK members… and he kidnapped and killed the Japanese police director…" Gevanni stuttered.  
"He's my friend. I know him well, and I think he's smart enough to know that it's useless to kill anyone here, because we'll just have to kill him afterwards," Near stated.

_So he does care for me… maybe I should…_

Mello's thoughts were cut off by Near, stating;  
"By the way, Mello, it's thanks to you that I have been able to greatly narrow down Kira suspect list."

_He used me! He said we were friends, and then…he just states that so bluntly! Why you...!_

Mello pulled out his gun.  
"If you want to shoot me, then do it, Mello." Near softly spoke, with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

_Just pull the trigger, Mello… but… he's so young and cute…I always have felt something for him. No, Mello, focus. Just get the photograph. Maybe I can have one of Near too… agh, focus!_

"I'm sorry Near. That was irrational. I just came to get my photo." Mello said calmly.  
"Here it is, with no copies whatsoever. I also checked back to Wammy's House. It's not 100%, but I think it's safe to say that you won't be killed by the notebook," Near said. But as he said it, there was a look on his face... was it a smile?  
It was, and Mello saw it.

_That's the smile – the one that could melt glaciers. Or maybe it was just a smile of accomplishment. It'd make more sense, but.. I want to believe that smile was for me.  
__*flips photo* what's this… _

Mello looked at the back of the picture, where it read, 'Dear Mello'.

_He knew I was going to get the picture…then why didn't he put anything? Hmm…_

"Near, what's this on the back?" Mello pondered.  
"I knew you'd get this sooner or later, since you wouldn't have just left Wammy's without expecting to get it back. So I tried to write you a note, but… I didn't know what to put. Also, with the things I wanted to put, it probably wouldn't have fit on that photo alone..." Near confessed in a soft tone.

_The poor thing… Why was I ever mean to him? I could never let him know that I had a weakness, that I was always number two because he was on my mind too much, whether it was about getting past him, or how to get through to him… how to get that smile… how to make him feel, and feel good. But I can't work with him; he'd be all I could think about..._

"Near, you know I have no intention of joining forces with you." Mello said softly.  
"I know," Near said, a bit of disappointment wavering through his voice.

_I need to say I'm sorry… show him that I do care… show him that he's not alone._

"But… It would upset me to receive this picture without giving anything in return…" Mello confessed.  
Mello knelt down beside Near, so that they were face-to-face, and told him about the Death Note, or shinigami notebook, and its fake rule.  
Gevanni blurted out, "That's stupid! Who's gonna believe that?"  
Near then stated, "I do. If he was going to lie, why would he say something so unbelievable? He'd make sure the lie was able to be backed up by hard facts, and actually sounds real. But it's not, so he can't be lying."  
Gevanni goes red in the face. Mello smiled at that, still at Near's side.

"Near…" Mello whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mello took Near into his arms and kissed him softly. He felt Near tense up, but after a second, Near did something Mello didn't know Near was capable of doing.

Near loosened up and put his arms around Mello, forming a bond that neither wanted to break, but they had to…

"I love you, Near" Mello whispered inaudibly to everyone except the albino.  
"…Back at you, Mello." Near whispered near silently, but nonetheless sweetly into Mello's ear.

Mello stood up, but stopped at the door.

"Near."

"Mello."

"Which of us is going to get to Kira first?"

"The race is on, Mello."

"Out destinations are the same… I'll be waiting for you when you get there, Near."

"Goodbye, Mello."

"Goodbye for now, Near."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

So yeah... first fanfic. I just always had this idea in my head, my want for them to interact,  
like i'm sure most others have as well.  
Sorry if this has been done before, I just wanted to get this out.  
Thankies,  
Hayley


End file.
